


Never have I ever

by Onnoff



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Drinking Games, Future Fic, Gen, Kissing, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Multiple, SO, i just realized that i don't know where im giong with this fic, if that's not obvious from the everything that i write, it's gonna be endgame hakukai, mostly saguru's pov tho, that other ship is just there to tell ppl what's up, they're like around college age? or something like that?, this fic is v low effort, update schedule: whenever an idea that fits this story strikes me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: You learn new things everyday, sometimes under the weirdest circumstances.Drinking games are not the weirdest of circumstances though, let's be real(a hakukai get together fic under dumb circumstances with dumber chapter titles)*on hiatus until i figure out how to write smut
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> whoops turns out im still a lazy bastard and this fic is also not beta'd, it's fine, im fine, probably, who knows, just don't worry about it

He took a moment to observe everyone in the circle. He knew who’s dating from catching up with the gang earlier today. He could tell who’s in a secret relationship from how they keep slipping from being so inebriated. And from how relaxed and confident everyone else seemed to be, he could assume that they all have some level of  _ experience _ .

He smirked and looked down at the shot glass in front of him. 

“Never have I ever had sex.”

Silence fell. He tilted his head. A couple of them were goading him to get a good question out for his round, something everyone has done except him. 

This probably wasn’t what they were expecting.

Saguru looked up at the others’ glasses. Then up at his friends’ faces, all frozen in an array of different emotions.

“Well? Drink up guys, I know I’m right,” he said smugly.

“No way that’s true.”

He turned to look at Kuroba-kun, who was staring at him with suspicion and slight shock. He chuckled.

“Oh trust me, it’s very true. I think I’d know if it isn’t,” he smirked smugly at Kuroba-kun. “C’mon guys, drink up, I know I got all of you,” he complained, prompting the others take their shots. Kuroba-kun continued to stare at him, as if he wanted to catch him out.

Saguru simply raised his eyebrow and waited.

Slowly, Kuroba-kun eventually brought up his glass and threw back his shot.

The game moved on, and the conversations started back up again. Most of it focusing on the fact that he was still a virgin. Saguru indulged his friends in answering their questions. There wasn’t really anything interesting to tell anyways. He was busy, there wasn’t anyone he was interested in, no one was interested in him. Simple as that.

That topic ended with Hattori-kun groaning loudly and frustratedly at the lack of any interesting reason or story as to why he remained a virgin. Saguru just shrugged and smiled at his friend’s exaggerated reactions. 

He knew his question would lead to something like this. It usually did whenever it was brought up, he didn’t expect things to be any different. So why not just get it out of the way, rather than have to suffer through his friend trying to needle information of his love life out of him only for him to answer that he has none. 

Though, it wasn’t that he never dated, just that not of it led to sex, and he didn’t really see it as that big of a deal.

They continued playing the game for a while longer, with Hattori-kun targetting him specifically several times, to which he returned the favor. 

And through the rest of the night, he could feel Kuroba-kun’s intense gaze fixed on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dcmk cast has a bunch of half brits and ppl who studied in the US somewhere somehow (yes, im including Shinichi's Hawaii stuff in this), so y'all can't tell me that at LEAST masumi or saguru doesn't know about, or have never played this before


	2. I got kissed by a boy (and I had to tell him that this wasn’t the first time I’ve kissed a boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Kaito would have realized this if he wasn't so drunk... and distracted...

He knew he was getting a bit too drunk, that’s why he decided to go to one of the guest rooms to lie down for a bit. Just so he doesn’t have to worry about getting up and walking to find a place to sleep when he eventually blacks out.

Kuroba-kun’s tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth, distracting him from his train of thought, and he shivered at the sensation. Hands clutching on shoulders as he tried to figure out if he wanted to pull Kuroba-kun closer, or push him away. 

At least he could tell that Kuroba-kun was enjoying this from how enthusiastically he had been kissing Saguru, his hands rubbing and massaging at his chest, teasing his nipples. Saguru gasped and moaned around the tongue in his mouth as pleasure ran down his spine. He could feel Kuroba-kun’s mouth curved a bit, into a smile or a smirk. Yes, Kuroba-kun was definitely enjoying this. 

That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t enjoying this as well. Saguru definitely enjoying this impromptu makeout session. He might have enjoyed it more if he knew why Kuroba-kun came out of nowhere to join him in the guest room. 

And by join, Saguru meant that he meant getting on top of him, arms on both sides of his head, caging him in, before kissing him. Which led to where they are now.

And where they are now was Saguru slowly starting to run out of breath.  _ Pushing _ , he decided. He was pushing Kuroba-kun off, no matter how good the kiss was, and it was very good. Saguru just liked breathing a bit more. 

Instead of backing off immediately, Kuroba-kun decided that Saguru trying to push him off meant that he should push his knee up between Saguru’s legs, and press down slightly at his crotch. Pleasure jolted through his body and too many things happened all at once.

Saguru moaned again, his body arching, hands pushing harder against Kuroba-kun’s shoulders as he turned his head to the side. Kuroba-kun finally released his mouth, but simply continued kissing cheek then down his jaw towards his neck. 

He shivered as he gasped for breath. He needed to ask Kuroba-kun why he’s doing this. Having a warm, muscular body, grind down against him was making it considerably hard to think. Maybe he should just not think.

He felt teeth at his neck, Kuroba-kun biting softly, not enough to leave a mark, but just enough for him to feel it. 

“Kuroba-kun.”

He could feel the vibration of the hum against his neck. A response to show him that his companion was listening. He sigh.

“Kuroba-kun, could you please stop for a second,” he paused as he blinked to get some of his mind back. “And could you tell me why exactly you’re doing this?”

The question made Kuroba-kun paused what he was doing. Finally. He lifted his head up slightly to look at Saguru, smirking confidently. Which was the only thing that made him look less of a mess considering the state of his hair and how flushed he was right now. 

Saguru wanted to go back to kissing him. Maybe he could kiss that smug expression off of Kuroba-kun’s face. 

Instead, he just raised his eyebrow.

“Well?” Kuroba-kun said. “How was it?” He asked smugly with his overconfident grin. For half a second, the expression reminded Saguru of Kuroba-kun’s previous evening job. But no, this expression was purely Kuroba Kaito.

The question Saguru received as an answer made him raise his other eyebrow.

“The kiss,” Kuroba-kun stated, “how’d you like that?” He was still quite smug and mischievously giddy on top of Saguru.

It took a while for Saguru to realize what Kuroba-kun was trying to imply, but when he finally figured it out, he was pretty sure his companion would not continue to be as smug or giddy as he currently was right now. 

“Kuroba-kun, you do realize that I only said that I’ve never had sex right? Because I’ve definitely kissed people before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious that im avoiding actually describing the kissing? probably, but in my defense, mouths are fuckin' weird guys


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (he’s fine, really, things are fine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that put this fic in the E rating.
> 
> (should i post a tldr at the end notes for ppl who don't want to read smut? i don't know how this works. someone tell me. are ppl clicking on to smut fics to avoid reading the smut?)

Kaito thrusted into the pliant body under him and groaned when he felt his partner tighten around him. He kept up with his hard and fast pace, hips snapping forward. Wet skin slapping against each other, making loud sloppy sounds only covered up by the louder moans of blond under him. Gritting his teeth, he gripped tighter around his partner’s hips, pulling them back against him as he thrusted forward.

The blond moaned loudly as they scrambled and clutched at the bedsheets, hands curled into tight fists as they shivered and shook from pleasure. 

Kaito stared at the wrinkle between their shoulder blades, stared at how tense and tightly wound up his partner was. Felt how they squeezed around him with every thrust, how they shift and lift their ass up a bit higher, pushing back to get more of him. 

He looked at how the wet blond hair at the nape of their neck had started to curl up a little, soaked from sweat. Looked at their wavy brownish blond hair. 

He gripped at their hips and thrusted hard again, making them gasped out another loud moan. 

The loudness startled him this time and he closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

Then opened his eyes back up again to stare at the straight bottle-blond hair. 

Kaito’s rhythm faltered as he felt a tightness in his chest. Still staring ahead, he sighed and closed his eyes again, resuming to the brutal pace he set before. 

As he kept thrusting, he reached his hand around his partner to grasp at their length, and start jerking them to the same rhythm as his thrust. Pressing his forehead against the wrinkle between their shoulder blades, he worked on getting his partner to climax. 

He felt their moans. Felt them shivered and shuddered against him. Felt the impact of his thrust through them. 

And tried not to think. 

Wavy blond hair flashed through his mind,  _ Hakuba _ \- Kaito shook his head again. No point thinking about things he can’t have. He sped up.

Below him, his partner gasped before moaning as they shuddered out their climax, squeezing tightly around him. 

He groaned as he kept fucking the blond until he finally felt it, and came. 

He doesn’t think about how his last thought before he came was  _ Saguru _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IS kaito actually fine? who knows, i def don't, i don't know shit


	4. Kiss the boy (please, please just let him kiss you already, he really wants to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saguru requires people he kisses to have some prerequisite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which i attempt to write a kiss scene again

“Do I _need_ to have a reason to kiss you?” Kuroba-kun said with an annoyed expression on his face. 

He was still lying down on top of Saguru and looking somewhat embarrassed or at least just a little bit more awkward than before. In any case, Saguru couldn’t get out and away from this, not that he wanted to.

“I would prefer that, yes,” he replied. “I usually have a reason when I kiss people.” Surely this concept wasn’t so strange that Kuroba-kun would continue to avoid answering him. 

“Well, I don’t see you complaining about that kiss just now,” Kuroba-kun grouched, “I’m pretty sure I remember you kissing back too.” He brought up, as if he was exposing Saguru in some manner. 

“Yes, I did, and I had a reason for why I chose to do so.” He tilted his head down to look at Kuroba-kun in the eyes. Blue eyes widened slightly and blinked back at him, looking less embarrassed and grumpy now. 

Normally, a curious Kuroba Kaito would make him nervous, but right now he’s just glad that Kuroba-kun was relaxed again.

“Hmmm so you had a reason, huh...” Kuroba-kun mumbled. 

Saguru was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to have heard it, but he nodded anyways.

Blue eyes narrowed and stared him down with a sharp gaze. Hands lightly touched at his sides, under his shirt. 

Saguru gasped quietly.

“And if I kissed you again?” 

He stared back at his interrogator, swallowing to clear his dry mouth. 

“I would have a reason to kiss you back,” he replied quietly, watching for a reaction and wondered what he would find. 

KID smiled back at him.

No, it was Kuroba-kun. The same overly confident, smug Kuroba-kun that fell on top of him and kissed him till he couldn’t breathe, literally.

“Then I think,” Kuroba-kun said carefully, “that our reasons matched.”

“Oh.”

It was less of a response, and more of a sigh of relief. 

Because he was, relieved that is. 

Kuroba-kun pressed their foreheads together. He couldn’t see what expression Kuroba-kun was making, but he’d like to think that he was smiling still.

“I think we should continue what we were doing, don’t you.” 

Oh _now_ he chooses to play coy. 

Saguru didn’t bother with a response and simply pulled Kuroba-kun down to kiss him. He sighed against his companion’s soft lips. Kuroba-kun moved his lips in tandem with his, as Saguru put his arms around his neck. His hands sinking into soft mess of a bedhead, scratching lightly at the scalp. 

Kuroba-kun hummed against his lips and he could feel his smile against Saguru’s own. This time they met in the middle, opening their mouths at the same time, both wanting more. This time, he licked at the roof of Kuroba-kun’s mouth and felt him shuddered against him. 

Saguru smiled. 

Of course, Kuroba-kun decided that he needed to retaliate and ground his hips down against Saguru’s. Their reaction was simultaneous, moaning against each other. He could feel how hard Kuroba-kun was, how hard he was. 

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to keep kissing. Especially since they’re currently guests in other people’s house right now. 

He goes to move Kuroba-kun away from him once more, hands slipping from messy black hair, down the nape of his neck and onto his shoulders, and pushing at them. His partner pressed himself closer to Saguru, as stubborn as always. 

He tried to change the angle of the push and accidentally slid Kuroba-kun’s jacket off of his shoulder. At the same time, he felt a hand slide up his torso, from his abdominals to his chest, with enough pressure that there no mistaking Kuroba-kun’s intentions to grope him. Saguru squirmed, and gasped, and moaned. They really should stop, but Kuroba-kun was very good at distracting him.

Then Kuroba wrapped his fingers around one of his nipples and tugged, twisting slightly. 

Pleasure jolt through him like a bolt of lightning. His body arched from the sudden shock, and his hands went back to Kuroba-kun’s hair. Gripping tightly and holding him close to Saguru. 

Saguru moaned into the kiss as Kuroba-kun kept groping and teasing at his chest and nipples. He shuddered from the onslaught of pleasure and just kept holding on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't judge my writing skills based on how i write kissing, im honestly trying my best. 
> 
> feel free to judge my writing skills based on the contents of the previous chapter tho


	5. Intermission 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka "Get out of my house dudes"
> 
> But no, seriously, get out of my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head up, i added like 3-4 paragraph last chapter coz i needed a better transition, so if things don't make sense, y'all read this stuff before this fic got to 5/?
> 
> other than that, i feel like i should apologize to shinichi

It didn’t escape Shinichi’s notice that Hakuba and Kuroba had disappeared deeper into his house for a while now. Hakuba, he understood. It looked like the guy was just about to reach his limit and decided to find a peaceful place to rest, away from their rowdy crowd. 

He can understand that, especially when he knew for a fact that the blond detective had been working on a case non-stop for the past few days. Hell, he didn’t think Hakuba was even going to come to their get together until the blond got dropped off at their meeting spot. Right at the time they all agreed to meet at, of course. 

No, it wasn’t Hakuba that made him worry for the state of his house when said goodbye to his last guests, Nakamori-chan and Koizumi-san. 

No, it was Koizumi-san’s ominous smirk in addition to Kuroba’s missing presence that made him worry. 

Hakuba has manners. Kuroba on the other hand... 

Shinichi sighed as he closed the door. 

He  _ really _ hopes they’re both still fully dressed when he eventually finds them.

Shinichi went straight to the guest rooms, based on the fact that Hakuba really should be getting some rest instead of being out drinking, even if it was amongst friends. That and the fact that he might as well start there... just in case... he might need to stop... them... maybe...

Fortunately enough, or really it’s more unfortunate for him to be honest, he could actually  _ hear _ where the two are at. Sighing, Shinichi braced himself for any level of nudity he might have to bear witness to. 

Then again considering how much he had seen of Kuroba, it wasn’t really the nudity that was the problem.

The problem was the activity they were currently partaking in when he opened the door.

As he expected, he’s already regretting the fact that he had to witness the scene in front of him. 

“Oi, Kuroba!” Shinichi shouted at the man who was lying on top of Hakuba and doing his very best to suck out Hakuba’s tongue... or shove his own in... 

Shinichi honestly did not want to know and neither did he care. He just wanted them to  _ stop _ .

Which they were not doing. Of course they didn’t hear him, they were busy sucking each other’s faces. Shinichi took a moment to look away for a second, just to give his eyes a break from the scene of his two friends doing their best to merge into one creature on the bed.

Sighing, he looked back at them, only to notice that Hakuba’s hands went from being around Kuroba’s neck to being on the guy’s shoulder instead. 

And Hakuba was looking at him. 

Well at least someone noticed that he was here, in the room, finally. Hakuba seemed to be trying to push Kuroba’s shoulder. 

See? Manners. 

Shinichi opened his mouth to yell at Kuroba to get off Hakuba already, but before he could Hakuba’s eyes widened as he let out a muffled startled yell. Then squinted his eyes shut. 

Shinichi was vaguely aware that Kuroba’s hand, that had been on Hakuba’s ass for a while now, was definitely moving in a squeezing motion. He couldn’t see where the other hand was, but really didn’t want to know. Enough was enough.

He’s pretty sure if he let them continue, he would definitely hate doing the laundry later.

With that unfortunate potential scenario in mind, Shinichi marched up to the wiggling couple, grabbing Kuroba by the shoulder and yanking him off of Hakuba. 

Kuroba yelped as he struggled not to fall off the bed, flopping to the side next to Hakuba. Then he looked up to glare at Shinichi.

“Kudo! What was that for!?” he yelled back, as if he didn’t know why Shinichi pulled him off. 

“I don’t care.” Shinichi said unsympathetically. “If you want to continue, do it somewhere that’s not my house, Kuroba.”

Kuroba frowned even more and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the troublemaker was interrupted by a giggle. 

They both blinked. Then they both looked down between them.

There, Hakuba laid to his side, curled up slightly and giggling. The blond looked up at him with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, Kudo-kun. We’ll get out of your hair now.”

What did he say before? Oh right, manners. God, he’s glad at least one of them had some. 

“What!? Hakuba!” Kuroba said indignantly. 

Honestly, what did he expect to happen? Did he really think Shinichi would have let him sleep with Hakuba in his house? Ugh, oh god, Kuroba was drunk wasn’t he. 

He didn’t pay attention to what the two said to each other, but Shinichi was suddenly aware of Kuroba frowning up at him again. 

“What?” He was kind of getting annoyed at Kuroba thinking he could do whatever he wanted in his house now. Honestly, you gave the guy some shelter at your house once and he thinks he owns the place. 

“You  _ just _ had to pick the worst time to interrupt us, didn’t you,” Kuroba said in an annoyed petulant tone. 

He felt his eyebrow twitch a little. 

“Do I have to remind you that this is  _ my _ house?” Shinichi rolled his eyes, “Look, whatever, I don’t care. Just get out already. I’ve already seen too much,” he griped

All he got in response was the smirk of a thief.

“Hou~ are you jealous?” Kuroba wiggled his brow as he asked. 

Shinichi frowned. 

“Ha, called it,” a voice mumbled from below them.

He looked down to find Hakuba blinking up sleepily at them with a very satisfied grin on his face. 

“I knew there was something going on between you two,” Hakuba said smugly.

Shinichi turned to look at Kuroba, the one to bring up the topic in the first place, only to find the guy just opening and closing his mouth. Like he didn’t know what to say. 

“You only have yourself to blame, Kuroba. You brought it up,” he said.

The former thief’s mouth twisted in displeasure. 

Before Shinichi ended up having to hear another bratty response from Kuroba, he reminded him again.

“Now, can you guys please leave already? I literally couldn’t care any less of what you guys planned to do as long as you guys don’t do it here,” he said. Hoping that he made his intentions clear. Kuroba huffed and pouted.

“Fine, fine! We’re leaving,  **_Shin-chan_ ** ,” 

He cringed at the sudden change from Kuroba’s normal voice to his mom’s, and at the nickname. Ugh, he regretted the day Kuroba remembered his mom. Shinichi rolled his eyes, then looked at the pair again since he didn’t hear them move.

Hakuba was asleep.

Kuroba was staring at the sleeping blond with stars in his eyes, mouth slightly agape. 

What.

Then, because this wasn’t weird enough already, Kuroba took out his phone and started taking pictures of Hakuba.

He facepalmed. 

“Kuroba,” his voice had turned into a growl, but he had run out of all of his patience at this point. “Kuroba, get the hell out of my house and take Hakuba with you.”

“Ok, ok, just give me a sec,” the magician said distractedly, totally ignoring him.

Shinichi sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe im posting a wip when wip fics are the bane of my existence, yet here we are. welp
> 
> Hope y'all like what i got so far for this fic!
> 
> (and pray that this won't take forever to update, coz i don't wanna be like dat)
> 
> feel free to bother me @Onnoffwrites on twitter if y'all think it's been too long since an update


End file.
